Warum man keine Sonnen Sprengen sollte
by Golf November
Summary: Ein verheerendes Ereignis schleudert die Daedalus in eine andere Galaxie SGA/nBSG Crossover zweiten Staffel von Stargate: Atlantis nach Dreifaltigkeit, BSG Season3 nach EXODUS, PART 2; Fertig und Fortsetzung eingestellt
1. ClubMitglied der Sonnensystemvernichter

Autor: General der RW

**Autor:** General der RW

**Titel:** Gestatten, Colonel Cardwell, Mitglied im Club der Sonnensystemvernichter.

**S****erie:** SGA  
**Spoiler:** zweiten Staffel von Stargate: Atlantis nach Dreifaltigkeit, BSG Season3 EXODUS, PART 2  
**Genre:** Action  
**Raiting:** G  
**Challenge zum Thema:**

Crossover mit einer Sci Fi Serie und einem USAF Raumschiff aus Stargate

An Bord der _Daedalus_ sollen sich befinden:  
_Colonel Caldwell  
Ein Mitglied von Sheppards Team_

**Disclaimer:** Stargate: Atlantis und alle Stargate-Charaktere und alles, was dazu gehört ist Eigentum von MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions und dem SciFi Channel. Diese FF ist nur aus Spaß geschrieben worden, nicht, um Geld zu verdienen.  
**Claimer:** Die Rechte an der Story und eigenen Charakteren gehören dem Autor.  
**Inhalt:** Durch ein verheerendes Ereignis wird schleudert die Daedalus in eine andere Galaxie

„Erwidern sie das Feuer!", befahl Colonel Caldwell: „Railgun Salven um den Weg frei zu machen und einen Mark IX hinterher."

Sie waren in ein von Atlantis etwas entferntes System geflogen um Ronon aus der Gefangenschaft der Genii zu befreien.

Die Genii hatten ihn bei einer Handelsmission gefangen und gehofft, ihn gegen C4 ein zu tauschen, doch er hatte sich befreiet.

Doch wie es der Zufall so will kamen genau in dem Moment die Wraith zum ausdünnen.

Ronon war mittlerweile von der Planetenoberflache geholt worden.

Der Mark IX hatte getroffen, der Wraithkreutzer war zerstört.

„Sir, es befinden sich 4 Hives im Anflug auf dieses System.", meldete der Sensor Offizier.

„4 Hives! Wann sind sie da?", fragte Caldwell.

„Erst in einer Stunde."

„Sir wir könnten ihnen eine Falle stellen, zum Beispiel das Areal verminen. So eine Gelegenheit bekommen wir so schnell nicht wieder!", sagte Ronon der mit auf der Brücke stand.

„Ich weis das sie darauf brennen es diesen Schweinehunden heim zu Zahlen.", erwiderte Caldwell und würgte Ronons Einsprüche mit einer Handbewegung ab: „Aber wie sie schon gesagt haben so eine Gelegenheit kommt so schnell nicht wieder. Lassen sie sich erst einmal verarzten, sie können ja kaum noch stehen. Wir werden uns in der Zeit etwas ausdenken."

Ronon verlies die Brücke in Richtung Krankenabteilung miesepetrig brummelt, doch insgeheim war er dem Colonel Dankbar, er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, so Kaputt war er.

„Dr. Novak, Hermiod haben sie eine Idee wie man 4 Hives aufhalten kann?", fragte der Colonel über Bordfunk.

„Außer der Sprengung des Hyperraumantriebs wüsste ich keinen Lösungsvorschlag.", antwortete Hermiod sofort.

„Wieso sprengen wir nicht gleich die Sonne?", sagte Novak vor sich hin ohne zu bemerken dass ihr Funkgerät sendete.

„Dr. sie sind ein Genie.", antwortete Caldwell auf diesen unbeabsichtigten Funkspruch.

„Bin ich das?", sagte die ganz verwirrt.

„SG1 hat vor ein paar Jahren eine Sonne gesprengt und so eine Invasionsflotte vernichtet. Sie haben dazu ein aktiviertes Sternentor in die Sonne geschickt.", erzählte Hermiod

„Hermiod transportiere das Sternentor des Planteten auf die Daedalus und rüste es mit einem kleinen Schildgenerator aus.", befahl Caldwell.

Die nächste halbe Stunde waren sie damit beschäftigt den Idealen Zeitpunkt für die Explosion der Sonne zu bestimmen.

Dann setzten sie das Tor aus und schickten es in Richtung Sonne.

„Sir wir haben ein Problem!", meldete sich Novak über Funk.

„Was ist Dr.?", fragte Caldwell.

„Der Hyperraumantrieb ist soeben ausgefallen!"

„Wie schnell bekommen sie ihn wieder online?"

„Das dauert mindestens 20 Minuten.", berichtete Hermiod.

„Dann beeilen sie sich. Ich möchte nicht mehr hier sein wenn die Sonne Explodiert. Stermann bringen sie uns mit dem Sublichtantrieb so weit wie möglich von hier weg."

29 Minuten später trafen die 4 Hives ein. Sie entdeckten die Daedalus, die versuchte mit ihrem Sublichtantrieb das System zu verlassen.

Sie gingen auf Abfangkurs.

„Hermiod es wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt den Hyperraumantrieb zum laufen zu bringen.", sagte Caldwell und man konnte leichte Unruhe aus seiner Stimme hören.

„Der Antrieb muss nur noch anlaufen, das dauert einen Moment.", meldete sich Novak.

In dem Moment als die Hives das Feuer auf die Daedalus eröffneten explodierte die Sonne.

Kurz bevor die Druckwelle sie erreichte sprang die Daedalus in den Hyperraum.

Die Daedalus wurde ordentlich durchgeschüttelt.

„Wir sind viel zu schnell.", bemerkte Hermiod.

Fast eine Minute blieben sie im Hyperraum dann verließen sie wieder den Hyperraum.

„Bericht.", kam es sofort von Colonel Caldwell.

„Hyperraumantrieb läuft nur noch auf 25, Raumsensoren, Schilde und Waffen soweit OK, Großraumsensoren kommen gerade wieder online.", kam es von der Schadenskontrolle.

„Novak, wie lange bis der Hyperraumantrieb wieder voll funktionsfähig ist?"

„Mindestens eine Woche wenn nicht sogar mehr, allerdings können wir im Moment ungefähr die Geschwindigkeit eines Ha'tak aus ihm heraus bekommen, das dauert eine Ewigkeit nach Hause.", kam es zurück.

„Sir, wir haben 5,5 Millionen Lichtjahre zurückgelegt und auf der anderen Seite der Milchstraße, wir sind quasi über sie hinaus geflogen!", berichtete der Navigationsoffizier.

„Suchen sie eine geeignete Ecke zum Rasten, wo uns keiner sieht und reparieren sie dort den Antrieb.", befahl Caldwell.

Als sie in eine geeignete Position in einem Asteroidengürtel geflogen waren und alle unwichtigen Systeme abgeschaltet hatten gab es in einiger Entfernung ein paar Lichtblitze.

„Sir eine unbekannte Flotte ist so eben im System aufgetaucht, es sind 43 Schiffe unterschiedlicher Größen. Das Größte ist 2,2 km lang, 500 Meter breit und 250 Meter hoch.", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Haben sie uns entdeckt?", fragte Caldwell sofort.

„Sieht nicht danach aus.", erwiderte der Sensoroffizier: „Sie verwenden eine fortschrittliches Radar, doch es ist in der Reichweite sehr eingeschränkt. Wenn wir in ihre Radarreichweite kommen würden könnten sie die Daedalus vielleicht orten, doch ich glaube das die Stealthbeschichtung unserer F302 ausreicht um nicht entdeckt zu werden."

„Sir ich empfange sehr viele Funksprüche, es scheinen überwiegend Statusberichte zu sein, nein warten sie es ist auch so etwas wie ein Radiosender dabei.", berichtete der Kommunikationsoffizier: „Warten sie, sie haben gerade Jäger zu einem Patrolien und Erkundungsflug losgeschickt, die sind allerdings weit weg und scheinen nicht in unsere Richtung zu kommen."

„Beobachten sie sie, ich will keine bösen Überraschungen. Benachrichtigen sie Major Schultz er soll mit seinem Team den Jumper den wir leihweise von Atlantis haben nehmen, mit seinem Team zu dieser Flotte fliegen und so viel wie möglich über sie herausfinden."

_**1 Tag später, Galactica Koloniale Flotte**_

„Heute werden wir den inneren Asteroidengürtel durchsuchen um einen mögliche Bedrohung für unsere Schürfschiffe auszuschließen. Hot Dog du fliegst mit Starbug, Racetrack du fliegst mit mir, Ice und Firebowl ihr seit das dritte Team. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde im Hanga.", beendete Lee das Briefing.

_**2 Stunden später, Im Asteroidengürtel**_

„Hey Apollo, es ist richtig schön ruhig hier.", meinte Racetrack.

„Racetrack sag so was nie wieder, denn jedes Mal wenn jemand das sagt ist es mit der Ruhe vorbei.", sagte Apollo warnend.

„Bist du etwa Abergläubisch?", frage Racetrack amüsiert.

„Warte ich hab da gerade was gesehen. Im Gürtel gesehen."

„Ach komm Lee, jetzt drehen die Pferde mit dir durch. Na schön lass uns nachschauen.

Galactica hier Racetrack, wir fliegen in den Gürtel um ihn uns etwas genauer an zu schauen."

„Hier Galactica habe verstanden."

Die zwei Viper die die ganze Zeit Parallel zum Gürtel geflogen wahren drehten ab und flogen in den Gürtel

„Da schon wieder.", sagte Apollo und deutete auf die Stelle wo er es gerade gesehen hatte."

„Jetzt hab ich es auch gesehen.", funkte Racetrack zurück.

Beide flogen zu der Stelle an der sie das Objekt zuletzt gesehen hatten.

Als sie um einen sehr gossen Asteroiden herumflogen blieb ihne auf einmal die Luft weg.

Mitten im Asteroidengürtel lag ein c.a. 300 Meter langes Schiff.

„Es zeigt keinerlei Aktivitäten.", sagte Racetrack als sie den Schock überwunden hatte.

„Das heißt nicht, dass es nicht aktiv ist.", antwortete Apollo.

„Ich schau es mir etwas genauer an.", meinte sie nur noch und war schon losgeschossen.

„Racetrack komm zurück.", wollte Lee ihr noch nachrufen, doch in dem Moment wurde er von einem kleinen Asteroiden getroffen und die Kommunikation fiel aus.

„Verdammt!", dachte er sich nur noch und flog ihr hinterher.

Racetrack bremste vor dem Schiff stark ab und driftete seitlich, parallel zu Schiff, so dass sie in die Fenster sehen konnte.

Da stockte ihr zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von ein paar Minuten der Atem.

An einem der Fenster an dem sie vorbeidriftete, es war anscheinend die Mensa, saßen menschliche Cylonen, und aßen.


	2. Unangekündigter Besuch

Daedalus

_**2 unangekündigter Besuch**_

_**Daedalus**_

Novak fluchte, seit fast 3 Stunden versuchte sie die Raumsensoren zu reparieren.

Einer der neuen Techniker hatte bei den Reparaturen des Hyperantriebs eine Energierückkopplung verursacht die wiederum die Sensoren außer Gefecht setzte. Als ob sie nicht genug zutun hätte.

Da, endlich liefen die Sensoren wieder. Doch was war das?

Die Sensoren zeigten einen der Jäger der fremden Flotte direkt vor dem Mensa Fenster und ein zweiter war gerade im Anflug.

„Colonel wir haben ein Probelm.", sagte sie an Cardwell gewannt: „Zwei der Jäger der unbekannten Flotte sind direkt vor unserm Mensafenster!"

Cardwell reagierte sofort: „Hangarpersonal Hangar B räumen und Sicherheitsteams mit Stunnern in Hangar B. Hermiod beamen sie die beiden Piloten in den Hangar."

„Colonel! Der eine Jäger ist auf Kollisionskurs mit uns, und da sie gerade den Piloten…", meldete der Sensoroffizier.

„Sofort die Jäger auf die andere Seite des Hangars beamen!", unterbrach ihn Cardwell.

_**Hangar B**_

Apollo stand geschockt da.

Gerade eben war er noch in seiner Viper gewesen, dann umhüllte ihn blaues Licht und jetzt Stand er in einem Hangar, dessen Bauart ihm völlig fremd war.

Er sah wie das Hangarpersonal, zumindest sahen sie danach aus, den Hangar räumte wie bei einer Notfallevakuierung.

Da stürmten schon Soldaten in den Hangar mit seltsam aussehenden Waffen und schrieen etwas in einer Sprache die er nicht verstand.

Reflexartig griff er nach seiner Waffe, doch bevor er den Sicherungsriemen überhaupt lösen konnte, schossen einer von ihnen.

Das Geschoss bestand aus Energie und hatte dasselbe Blau wie das Licht das ihn hier her gebracht hatte.

Er schien ihn zu verfehlen, doch als er seinen Kopf drehte um den Schuss zu verfolgen, sah er, dass sie Racetrack getroffen hatten, die ihre Pistole schon fast komplett aus dem Halfter gezogen hatte.

Sie brach leblos zusammen.

Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Lee erwachte in einem kleinen Raum ohne Fenster.

Er lag auf einem Feldbett, das gerade so hinein passte, auf einem Stuhl saß ein Mann in Uniform uns starrte ihn Wortlos an.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Lee währen er sich aufrichtete und seinen Kopf, der sich anfühlte sich als ob er von einem Laster überrollt worden wäre, mit den Händen stützte.

Der Mann schien überrascht und antwortete: „Auf dem US Airforce Schiff Daedalus."

Lee nahem die Hände aus den Gesicht und schaute sich den Mann genauer an.

Er trug eine grau-schwarz gefleckte Uniform, über der er eine Weste mit vielen Taschen trug, die denen der Marins ähnelte.

An der rechten Schulter, die ihm zugewandt war, trug er ein schwarz-rot-gold quer gestreiftes Abzeichen.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?", fragte Lee mit noch etwas schwacher Stimme.

„Major Rüdiger Schulz, KSK, temporäres Mitglied der US Airforce und Mitglied der Pegasus Expedition.

Was ich will? Vieles, mehr Heimurlaub, bessere Besoldung, bessere Verpflegung … ach sie wissen schon was man als Soldat 3,3 Millionen Lichtjahre von Zuhause weg halt so will.", antwortete dieser mit etwas holpriger Sprache.

„Was wollen sie von mir?!", fragte Lee erneut mit nun kräftigerer Stimmen.

„Für den Anfang würde erst einmal reichen, wenn sie mir erzählen wer sie sind, woher sie kommen und was diese Flotte direkt vor unserer Nase macht.", antwortete Schultz mit einem freundlichem Lächeln.

Plötzlich viel Lee alles ein, der Angriff auf die Kolonien, die Flotte der letzten Überlebenden der Menschheit, Neu Caprica, was er vorher nicht realisiert hatte.

„Das weist du alles schon, Toaster!"

Schultz war perplex, er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch nicht mit einem altgriechisch sprechenden Kampfpiloten, der ihn Toaster beschimpfte.

„Ich weis ja nicht was ein Brotröster dir angetan hat das du mich mit solch einem Hass in den Augen damit beschimpfst, aber ich habe ich habe keine Ahnung wer du bist, woher du kommst und was eine Flotte, die aus sieht als währe sie ein Jahr auf der Flucht gewesen, hier macht.", sagte der Major nach einiger.

„Ach komm, ich weis wer du bist! Euer kleiner Trick zieht bei mir nicht."

„Und wer soll ich deiner Meinung nach sein?"

„Ein Cylon in Menschen Form, der mir ein Szenario vorspielt, von anderen Überlebenden, um die Karte zur Erde zu bekommen."

„Das ganze hat zwei große Haken, ich weis nicht was ein Cylon ist und ich weis wo sich die Erde befindet, weshalb bräuchte ich dann noch eine Wegbeschreibung?"

Lee fiel die Kinnlade runter.

„Ihr wisst wo die Erde ist? Wie habt ihr die Position herausgefunden?", fragte er langsam.

„Das ist doch nicht schwer, ich bin auf ihr geboren und aufgewachsen, außerdem weis ich die Toradresse.", lachte Schulz, und nachdem Lee eine Weile lang wie erstarrt mit offenem Mund da saß, stand er auf klopfte an die Tür, die darauf geöffnet wurde, und wollte den Raum verlassen.

Auf der Schwelle blieb er stehen und drehte sich um.

„Eine Frage hätte ich da noch. Was zum Teufel ist ein Cylon?"

Racetrack lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, über ihr war dieser Hüne mit den verfilzten Haaren und hielt sie fest.

Nachdem sie aufgewacht war und sich gesammelt hatte, ist sie ohne umschweife auf ihn losgegangen.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?", kam es von der Tür.

„Sie hat mich ohne Vorwarnung angegriffen.", sagte Ronon ruhig.

„Die denken wir sind einer ihrer Feinde."

Racetrack hatte nichts von dem verstanden.

Der eine der in der Tür stand, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter uns sagte zu ihr, und diesmal verstand sie ihn: „Wir sind nicht das wofür du uns auch immer hältst. Wenn du aufhörst kann ich dir vielleicht beweisen."

Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren und die Spannung viel von ihrem Körper.

Ronon lies sie vorsichtig los und half ihr auf.

„Wo ist Lee?", fragte sie.

„Wer?"

„Der andere Pilot, auf seiner Viper steht Apollo."

„Dem geht es gut. Ich kann dich zu ihm führen, wenn du nichts dummes versuchst anzustellen."

„Ich will mit ihm sprechen!"

Sie liefen durch den Flur mit Racetrack und 4 mit Stunner bewaffneten Wachen.

„Wie kommt es das sie ihre Sprache sprechen?", fragte Schulz einer der Wachen.

„Meine Eltern hatten mich auf ein Humanistisches Gymnasium geschickt, dort lernt man Latein, alt Griechisch und Englisch. Eigentlich sinnlos aber was soll man machen.

Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich den ganzen Kram je wieder brauchen könnte.", grinste Schulz.

Sie bogen um die Ecke und währen beinahe mit Hermiod zusammengestoßen.

Racetrack verstand erst nicht warum sie der Mann so hatte auflaufen lassen, doch als sie dann diese kleine graue zerbrechliche gestalt sah blieb ihr die Spucke weg.

„_Was zu Teufel ist das!",_ dachte sie.

Die Gestalt schaute sie mit seinen großen schwarzen Augen an.

„Du musst einer der fremden Piloten sein.", sagte es in ihrer Sprache.

„Was bist du und wieso kannst du meine Sprache?", fragte sie geschockt nachdem sie sich eine Minute lang nur angeschaut hatten.

„Ich Hermiod, Asgardgesannter.

Ich kann deine Sprache, weil alle Asgard die weit verbreiteten Sprachen der Menschen könne auch wenn sie schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten auf der Erde nicht mehr gesprochen wird."

Er wandte sich von ihr ab und sprach mit dem anderen Mann der ihre Sprache konnte.

Danach gingen sie weiter zu Lees Raum.

„Lee!", schrie sie und fiel im um den Hals.

„Immer langsam Racetrack. Was Machst du hier?", antwortete wer mit leiser Stimme den sie drohte ihn zu erdrücken.

„Ich hab sie gebeten mich zu dir zu bringen und hier bin ich."

„Das sind sehr eigenartige Cylonen. Der, mit dem ich geredet hab war sehr erstaunt als ich ihn mit Toaster beschimpft habe."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es Cylonen sind. Ich bin einem Alien begegnet! Er ist so etwas wie ein Gesandter, hat er gemeint."

„Das ist ein Trick, es gibt keine Alien."

„Er wirkte aber echt."

„Es wird irgendein widerliches Experiment der Cylonen sein."

„Ich bin keine kein widerliches Experiment."

Apollo und Racetrack zuckten zusammen.

Inder Tür stand Hermiod und starrte sie mit seinem typischen Asgard blick an, der nur von einigen Blinzlern unterbrochen wurde.

„Es ist nicht höflich das Gespräch anderer Leute zu belauschen.", sagte Racetrack, während Lee nur mit offenen Mud da saß.

„Ich kenne mich mit den Menschlichen höflichkeitsregeln nicht so aus, aber ich denke jemanden als widerliches Experiment zu bezeichnen ist ebenfalls nicht sehr höflich, oder irre ich mich.", erwiderte Hermiod

„Entschuldige.", sagte Lee und das war auch das einzige was er im Moment herausbrachte.

„Der Colonel lässt euch ausrichten, dass es euch, mit Bewachung erlaubt ist die Sanitärbereiche und die Mensa aufzusuchen.", fuhr Hermiod fort: „Außerdem möchten ich und Major Schulz uns mit ihnen über ihre Flotte unterhalten. Ich erwarte sie in 2 Stunden in der Mensa."

Mit diesen Worten verlies er die beiden, die ihm immer noch ungläubig hinterher schauten.


	3. Was zur Hölle war DAS!

_**3. Was zur Hölle war DAS!**_

„Maschinen, die die Menschheit ausrotten wollen. Überall das gleiche, Milchstraße, Pegasus und sogar hier.", meine Cardwell, nachdem sie ihre Gäste über den Grund ihrer Reise informiert hatten.

„Sehen sie es positiv Colonel, diese Cylonen sind einfache Robotter, die uns Technologisch weit unterlegen sind und sie sind durch Konventionelle Waffen zerstörbar.", meinte Schulz.

Ronon grinste bei der Erwähnung, dass diese Feinde nicht nahezu unzerstörbar waren.

„Colonel ich habe ein kleines Schiff unbekannter Bauart, das knapp außerhalb der Radarreichweite der Kolonialen, aufgetaucht ist. Es hat etwa die Größe eins Jager oder einer Drohne.", berichtete der Sensoroffizier.

„Bringen sie mir Apollo!", befahl Cardwell sofort und an Hermiod gewand: „Ist der Asgardübersetzer fertig. Ich will nicht jedes Mal nach Schulz pfeifen müssen wenn wir mit denen reden wollen."

„Er ist einsatzbereit und auf ihre Sprache Programmiert.", erwiderte der.

Lee wurde in Begleitung von zwei Marins und Major auf die Brücke geführt.

Er war an den Instrumenten sehr interessiert, bis ihm etwas auffiel was ihn sehr auf zuregte schien.

„Was ist los.", fragte ihn Cardwell.

„Seid ihr verrückt, ein Fenster in einem Kriegsschiff und dann auch noch in der Kommandozentrale!", antwortete der aufgeregt.

„Lassen sie das mal unsere sorge sein. Unsere Sensoren haben vor 5 Minuten ein kleines Schiff entdeckt, das dann vor 2 Minuten wieder verschwunden ist. Es hat die Größe eines Jägers oder Aufklärers, aber wir sind aber nicht sich wer oder was es ist.", erzählte Cradwell und zeigte Lee ein 3D Umriss des Schiffes auf einem Monitor.

Lee war erst sprachlos über die Details die die Sensoren dieses Schiffes erfassten, doch er fing sich schnell als er sah was es war:

„Das ist ein Cylonen-Jäger, der auf Aufklärer fungiert. In spätestens einer halben Stunde Wimmelt es hier nur so von Cylonen. Sie müssen meine Flotte warnen."

„Sir, Ich habe zwei Kontakte auf den Langstrecken Sensoren. Durch das Asteroidenfeld sind sie etwas eingeschränkt und haben nur 5 der Reichweite und Qualität, haben wir in 35 Lichtjahren zwei Kontakt.", meldete der Sensoroffizier und zeigte die 3D Umrisse der Kontakte.

„Das Cylonische Basisschiffe, gegen eins hätte die Galactica eine Chance aber gegen 2 wird's verdammt eng. Wir Müssen sie warnen!", sage Lee erneut.

„Diese Cylonen verfügen über keinerlei Schutzschild und ihre stärksten Waffen sind Atombomben?", fragte Cardwell.

„Ja. Mit ein paar gezielten Atombombe würde man ein Basisschiff vernichten können."

„Wieso verwendet ihr keine Wasserstoffbomben? Die sind um einiges Stärker."

„Eine was? Von einer Wasserstoffbombe habe ich noch nie gehört und Atombomben sind die stärksten Waffen die es gibt."

„Das werde wir sehen. Major machen sie die letzten 2 Mark VIII Atomraketen der Stealth Version fertig und bringt sie auf Standby knapp außerhalb des Asteroidengürtels.", befahl der Colonel und murmelte: „Es hat sich doch ausgezahelt, das ich die einzigen zwei je gebauten Stealth mir gesicher habe."

„Roger. Sir.", meldete der Waffenoffizier.

„Warum solltet ihr nur 2 Stealthraketen bauen?", fragte Lee verdutzt, er verstand diese Leute nicht, erst die Sache mit dem Fenster, und jetzt das.

„Junge, du hast unsere Sensoren gesehen, die unserer Feinde sind zwar schlechter aber trotz dem hilft eine Stealthbeschichtung nicht davor von ihnen entdeckt zu werden, sie ist also reine Recourse Verschwendung."

_**Galactica, 10 Minuten später**_

„Immer noch keine spur von Apollo und Racetrack.", meldete Tigh.

„DRAIDIS Kontakt", meldete Gaeta.

„ID?", fragte Adama reflexartig.

„2 Cylonische Basisschiff. Sie starten ihre Jäger."

„Notsprung an die ganze Flotte, Vipers starten!"

„Admiral, Atombomben Alarm!"

„Wie lange bis zum Einschlag?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, ich sehe keine Rakete auf dem DRAIDIS, außerdem gibt es keine genaue Ortung der Bombe. Laut Entfernungsmesser ist sie etwa soweit weg wie die Basisschiffe der Cylonen. Sie bewegten sich doch definitiv nicht in unsere Richtung."

Starbuck saß in ihrer Viper und hielt mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf das Basisschiff zu.

Da sah sie in weiter Entfernung zwei einsame Schweife von Raketentriebwerken, die in einem Rechtenwinkel zu ihrem Anflugswinkel auf die Basisschiffe zuhielten.

„Galactica hier Starbuck. Habt ihr einen Raptor, der vom Asteroidengürtel aus die Basisschiffe angreift?", funkte sie.

„Starbuck hier Galactica, negativ, es waren alle Erkundungs-Trupps zurück auf der Galactica als die Basisschiffe auftauchten. Wieso fragst du?", kam es Dee.

„Weil mindestens zwei Raketen, die nicht auf meinem DRAIDIS auftauchen, auf die Basisschiffe zuhalten."

Der Admiral begriff sofort.

Er griff zum Funk und befahl mit lauter Stimme: „An alle Viper, bleibt von den Basisschiffen Weg!"

Die Viper drehten ab und flogen zurück zu der Flotte, die im Inbegriff war zu springen, keine Sekunde zu früh.

„Sir, eine Atomare Explosion bei den Basisschiffen. Mögen die Götter uns gnädig sein.

Die stärke der Explosion war um mehr als das 100 fache stärker als die einer unsrer Planetenkiller!"

„Das kann nicht sein, ihre Geräte müssen nicht richtig funktionieren!", kam es von einem ungläubigen Colonel Tigh.


	4. Time to say Goodbye

_**4. Time to say Goodbye**_

Im ICI herrschte Hochbetrieb.

Es glich einem Ameisenhaufen, wie das Personal herum wuselte und die Suchtrupps koordinierten.

Admiral Adama hatte sich entschieden im System zu bleiben um Apollo und Racetrack zu suchen und um heraus zu finden wer oder was die Cylonischen Basissterne zerstört hatte.

„Sir, Raptor 2, 4 und 5 sind zurück, sie hatten keinen Treibstoff mehr. Wir haben immer noch keine Spur von Apollo und Racetrack.", meldete Geta Adama.

Der nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen.

„Du solltest ein wenig hinlegen Bill, wenn wir irgendetwas passiert, sag ich dir Bescheid.", meinte Tigh.

Adama war so müde, dass er ohne einen Einwand die Brücke verließ und sich in Richtung seines Zimmers aufmachte.

Er betrat sein Zimmer, doch irgendetwas war anders.

Er drehte sich um und sah auf dem Sofa zwei Männer sitzen. Der eine war etwa 1,80 groß und hatte eine Uniform an die denen der Marins ähnelte, der andere war ein Hüne und trug ein braunes abgenutztes Hemd.

„Guten Tag. Admiral Adama nehme ich an.", sagte der Marin, der aufgestanden war und Adama die Hand zu Begrüßung reichte.

„Wer sind sie und was haben sie in meinem Zimmer zu suchen?", fragte Adama harsch.

„Ich bin Major Rüdiger Schulz.", stellte er sich vor: „Und das ist Spezialist Ronon Dex.", wobei er auf den Hünen wies, der nur da saß und ihn ansah.

„Entschuldigen sie das wir so einfach in ihr Zimmer geplatzt sind, aber wenn wir auf ihrer Brücke erschienen Währen, hätten ihre Marins uns erst einmal in die Brig geworfen und uns, in der Annahme dass wir Cylonen sind, versucht Informationen aus uns heraus zu pressen.

Ich denke, das währe kein gelungener Smaltalk geworden."

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte Adama.

„Wir wollen ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ihre Piloten in Ordnung sind und bald zurück sein werden. Das sie sich keine Sorgen machen."

„Ihr habt meinen Sohn gefangen!"

„Nein, das würde ich nicht sagen, ihre Piloten sind eher unsere Gäste."

„Ihr verdammten Cylonen gebt mir meinen Sohn zurück!"

„Haben sie mir gerade nicht Richtig zugehört, ihr Sohn und sein Flügelmann werden bald wieder daheim sein."

Doch Adama wollte nicht hören, er sah nur noch rot.

Mit einem wilden Schrei stürmte er auf Schulz zu, doch bevor er ihn überhaupt berühren konnte wurde er von einer roten Energieladung getroffen und viel zu Boden.

„Ich hoffe die war auf betäuben.", sagte Schulz zu Ronon, der nur nickte und zwei Schüsse auf dir Tür abgab um die beiden Wachen die auf das Geschrei und der kurz darauf folgenden Stille hin den Raum betreten hatten.

„Mein erster Erstkontakt und ich versaue ihn.", meinte Schult seufzend: „Lass uns gehen bevor und jemand entdeckt."

Sie verließen das Quartier des Admirals und gingen unauffällig den Gang entlang.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, stießen sie mit einem blonden Offizier zusammengestoßen.

„Entschuldigung Mam.", sagte Schulz ruhig und half ihr auf die Beine.

Dann wandten sie sich ab und als sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen wahren begannen sie zu rennen, bis sie nach einer halben Minute eine Luftschleuse erreichten.

Irgendetwas war Starbuck an den beiden merkwürdig vorgekommen, aber sie machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber. Sie hatte eine besprechung mit dem Admiral.

Als sie um die Ecke bog, sah sie keine Wachen vor der Tür.

Sie Rannte bis zur Tür öffnete sie einen Spalt und sah die beiden Wachen am Boden liegen.

Sie riss die Tür auf und erblickte den Admiral.

Sie rannte zu ihm und fühlte den Puls.

Erleichterung, er lebte noch.

Schnell setzt sie eine Notruf ab, schnappte ich die Pistole des Admirals aus seinem Schreibtischs und rannte los.

Nach einer halben Minute kamen die beiden komischen Kautze in Sicht.

Kara sah wie sie eine Luftschleuse öffneten und schrie: „Stop Hände hoch, weg von der Luftschleuse!"

Die Beiden sprangen auf diese Worte in die Luftschleuse und schlossen sie.

Starbuck rannte zu dem nächsten Wandtelephon: „Sofort eine Alarm Rotte zur Luftschleuse 7."

Major Schulz startet den in der Luftschleuse geparkten Jumper und aktivierte die Tarnung, während sie sich zum All hin öffnete.

Sie rasten los.

Doch gerade als sie die Luftschleuse verliesn steiften sie eine der herbeieilenden Alarmvipern und verloren die Tarnung.

„Daedalus, hier Schulz, wir haben unsere Tarnung in mitten der Flotte verloren. Werden von Jägern gejagt.", funkte Schulz.

„Daedalus hier, wir kommen."

Ein Hyperraumfenster öffnete sich und die Daedalus kam in mitten der Flotte neben der Galactica aus dem Hyperraum.

Der Jumper steuerte direkt in den Hangar und bevor jemand regieren konnte verschwand sie wieder im Hyperraum.

„Apollo und Racetrack wieder auf der Galactic?", fragte Schulz Colonel Caldwell, als er auf die Brücke kam.

!Wir haben sie rüber geschickt als wir sie aufgesammelt haben. Außerdem hat Hermiod ihre Erinnerung an den Aufenthalt auf der Daedalus blockiert zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit."

„Ob wir denen noch einmal über den weg laufen?", fragte Ronon lässig in die Runde.

„Das Universum ist groß, aber sie suchen nach der Erde, da ist es schon gut möglich, dass wir sie eines Tages wiedersehen.", meinte Schulz lässig: „Komm Ronon lass uns was trinken gehen, ich könnte ein zwei Bierchien vertragen."

_**Notiz des Autors:**_

_Das ist es fürs Erste._

_Was nicht heißen soll das damit die Geschichte zuende sein muss. Ich habe schon Ideen wie es weiter gehen könnte, aber solange ich keine Meinung von Lesern höre, und somit beurteilen kann ob sich der auchwand lohnt die FF Fortsetzung hier zu veröffentliche oder sie überhaupt erst zu schreiben, rühre ich keinen Finger._

_Ich sehe zwar das eine gewisse Anzahl meine FF gelesen hat, anhand des Seitenzählers der FF, aber es ist für einen Autor sehr entmutigend wenn von über 30 Leseren nichts zu seiner Geschichte zu sagen hat.  
_


End file.
